Mokuba?
by A-little-fantasy
Summary: One-shot. Seto arrives back from work to something he wouldn't have ever expected in his wildest dreams. Character death.


[A/N: Another drabble I wrote for a roleplay blog I own. No flames please.]

The steps he took towards his home were slow, seemingly hitting a beat that only played in the young mans mind. Each foot sending a wave of water in the air, coming down over his well polished boots. He noted to damp, seeping into his right boot. He needed to get rid of this pair now, that much he was sure of, but for the moment he said and did nothing. No groan of disappointment that one would be used to when someone stood in a puddle by mistake, no cursing to the water, as if it had decided to collect there on purpose. He just continued on, taking his time, he wasn't in any rush, he never was seeing as he arrive early for near enough everything. After a moment his eyes looked up, almost as if he saw the next set of event coming, for as his eyes lowered again to the ground the sky roared out. Almost immediately followed by a hiss, it was as if he had just walked under a shower, for the rain was heavy, but still he continued, his grip somewhat tightening on the briefcase in his hand.

How far away was he now? How much longer was it going to take him to arrive home? It seemed those answers were questioned as he made a sharp left, wandering along the drive that lead to the front door. As he reached it he set the briefcase down, his hand delving deep into his pocket hunting for his keys. But his fingers didn't once touch the cold metal he was used to, nor did his coat make the familiar jingle as he frantically shook it in annoyance.

Turning away in annoyance he stared out into the storm, watching the dark clouds roll across the sky. It wasn't even late yet, but it still felt as if it should have been perhaps seven in the evening. With a sigh he faced the door again, his hand going to the handle, he didn't expect it to open, didn't expect it to even budge, but when it did his heart made a painful thud against his rib cage. Mokuba had probably come back home early, either that, or he had skipped school again. Pushing the door more he opened it wide, surprised that not a single light had been turned on. A sudden flash from behind him caused him to jump, only ever so slightly and he placed a hand on his chest allowing a panicked breath to slip from between his lips. He laughed, nervously before closing the door and continued to walk across the hall not bothering to collect the briefcase he had then left outside.

"Mokuba?" he called out towards the staircase, waiting for an answer. Maybe Mokuba was asleep, or in fact he could have simply forgotten to lock the door that morning. He wouldn't forgive himself if he had in fact been that foolish. "Mokuba?"

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up, the hallway at the top looked perhaps ever darker then the rest of the place and he thought that he should have really turned a light on before proceeding. Subconsciously he had slowed even more, ensuring that each step he took up the stairs was silent, he even avoided the fourth to top step, knowing that it creaked. Just as he hit the top another flash came from the windows lining the hall, followed by a crash of thunder. The weather added to making the house look like something more out of a horror film than anything else, but again he pressed on, making a left, heading straight towards his brothers room. It was no surprise to find the door open, his brother usually did when he left in a rush after oversleeping several times and Seto finally let out a breath he had in fact been holding in. He didn't know what he'd expected to find but he didn't expect it to have been nice.

With another small laugh he left his younger brothers room, closing the door behind him and finally turning on the lights as he calmly wandered to his own room slipping inside and heading straight for his wardrobe. The tie was removed first, soon followed by all the rest of his now soaked clothes and he pulled out something both dry and comfortable. As he turned to leave he noted the lump in his bed, a young boy shaped lump at that and it earned a small chuckle, he should have known that due to the storm his brother would hide in there.

"Mokuba?"

He called out far more softly this time, slowly approaching the bed and smiling, his fingers gripped the top of of the covers, tugging them down to reveal his younger brother. However, it wasn't the sight he had expected. Cold, hollow eyes bore into his own and he immediately stepped back, eyes fixated on the boys face. He didn't move, not a single breath leaving the pale, cracked lips and his heart began to hammer against his chest. He called out to him again, but his words came a whimper and he had to hold his breath to stop a sob from seeping out. He came in close again, moving the covers further down the boys body revealing the blood soaked under sheet and finally the wound that had caused the damage.

"M-Mokuba?"

The hammering he could deal with, but a sudden throbbing sensation started in his head as the tears began to fall, he didn't know what to do, it seemed his mind couldn't fully process a way of dealing with such a situation. Quickly, he left, not just the room, but his home entirely. His bare feet carrying out the house, knocking his briefcase over in the process, but he continued, down the drive, along the street, turning any way he pleased just to get away. But it wasn't away from the house, it was away from the image, away from the eyes of his younger brother, away from the body that lay lifeless in his bed.


End file.
